legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Foal Story Arc
The Foal Story Arc is a series of quests designed to teach basic gameplay and combat. Once completed, the player graduates from a foal to an adult pony. But don't be so quick to grow up! Once the player has graduated, there is no turning back and there may be some quests out there that are not available to adults. Quest #1: Tutorial Teaches the basics of movement and jumping and about the player's pony race. Each race has their own tutorial quest though the format remains largely the same. Earth pony *Foal Life Consequences - Learn what makes an earth pony special. Pegasus *Foal Speed Ahead - Learn what makes a pegasus special and how to fly. Unicorn *Foal Time Student - Learn what makes a unicorn special and how to teleport. Skipping the tutorial still counts as completing the quest, and you still gain the rewards. Once completed, the next quest is automatically assigned into the journal. At this point, the player may choose to initiate the quest to learn about talent marks and bypass the next 2 quests, though they will not receive those quest rewards. The player may also choose to explore and adventure and come back to the Foal Story Arc at a later time, as long as they have not completed their talent mark quest. Quest #2: Meet some friends The player learns about a legendary wolf-pony. As the tutorial quest, each race has their own version of what is essentially the same quest. Earth pony *Forest Frenzy - Meet your friends in the Ponydale Library. Pegasus *A Wolf in Horse Clothing - Meet your friends at the Cloudopolis Rainbow Waterfall. Unicorn *Believe It Or Not - Meet your friends in Cantermore park. Completing this quest automatically assigns the next quest into the journal. The player may choose to explore and adventure in the open world and come back to the Foal Story Arc at a later time, as long as they have not completed their talent mark quest. Quest #3: Adventure awaits! The player goes on an adventure that teaches basic combat, healing, and how to use the journal. *An Equestrian Werepony in the Evershade - Rescue Swifty and meet a new friend while hunting down the legendary wolf-pony. Completing this quest marks the official mid-point of the Foal Story Arc. No new quest is added to the journal; the player must choose to initiate the next quest by speaking with their appropriate teacher. As with the previous points in the story arc, the player may choose to explore and adventure in the open world at their leisure and return to the Foal Story Arc at a later time, as long as they have not completed their talent mark quest. This is probably the best time to explore now that the player has learned the basics of the game. Quest #4: Earn a talent mark These quests are known as talent mark quests. Only one quest may be completed so choose wisely. Not all quests are available to all races. To learn about talent marks, speak to the appropriate teacher. Munchkin Tip: The talent mark quests give the player some skills for free, but if those skills are already purchased with training points, those points are not refunded. If the player can survive without those skills long enough, they can use those unspent training points on extending the free skill or to purchase a new skill. WARNING: Once any of these quests are completed, the player is aged up to an adult, locking out any other foal-only quests, and the last quest in the Arc is automatically assigned. Animal talent tree Ask Frizzy Stradlin about caring for Animals as a talent mark and he will send the player to seek out pet guru Polly Poppet who will start the player on their journey to pet care mastery. *One Pet in the Hoof - Endure the Animal care boot camp. Artisan talent tree Ask the teacher about Artisan as a talent mark and they will send the player off to Resonance, who will teach a thing or two about crafting armor. *Only Shooting Stars Break the Mold - Learn how to negotiate and prove to be resourceful. Combat talent tree Ask the teacher about fighting for self-defense and they will direct the player to Icy Sheets and Reefus Clackett to further their training. *Beating Around the Bad Guys - Master the art of packing a powerful punch. Cooking talent tree Ask the teacher about Cooking as a talent and they will instruct the player to seek out Soft Step, who is just step one of finding a cooking mentor. *Simmer Down - Find that perfect cooking mentor and learn the ropes. Flying talent tree Ask Windhover about Flying as a talent mark and he will, upon insistence of the player, direct them to Sunlit Chaser, who will give junior lessons about flying. *Full Yellow Jacket - Prove to the class that flying doesn't need paperwork. Magic talent tree Ask Starburst Nova about about Magic as a talent mark and she will instruct the player to find Rosemary, who will be the first of several teachers in the arcane arts. *The Magic of Ordinary Neighs - Change the heart of a pony who has fallen to despair and madness. Medical talent tree Ask the teacher about healing as a talent mark and they will task the player to meet with Common Cure, who will instruct the player on field medicine and healing techniques. *Nothing a Billion Bandages Can't Fix - Brave the dangerous Gem Mines to heal a wounded adventurer. Partying talent tree Ask the teacher about partying as a talent mark and they will task the player to meet with Wobble Bass, who will teach the basics of party planing and party improvisation. *Sugar - Throw a party to help repair a broken friendship. Quest #5: Graduate This is the last quest in the Foal Story Arc. This quest is the graduation ceremony marking the player's growth from foal to adulthood. *The First Day of Our Pony Lives - Once the future of Equestria, now we are Equestria. What's next? If the player has completed all five quests of the Foal Story Arc, they should be at least level five in all talents and level six in their chosen talent (combat experience and side quests notwithstanding). The world is now wide open to explore. Perhaps seek out Hullabaloo and help him prepare for his post-graduation party. Category:Quests Category:Foal Story Arc